


Assassination

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duv Galeni is obsessing over ways to kill the Butcher of Komarr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Duv Galeni, head shots and hand grenades'

Duv Galeni, once David Galen, was obsessing over ways to kill the Butcher of Komarr. There were so many; he'd already counted thirty-seven possibilities. A smuggled weapon in the crowd, perhaps something old-fashioned that didn't have a power pack and wouldn't be picked up on the scan. A contact poison on a surface he might touch. An air-tube launched sonic grenade--well, that one was historically accurate, at least. A sniper on one of the buildings around the site. Sabotage to the engine of his groundcar. Scores of vulnerabilities all waiting to be exploited, and Cadet Galeni had only been working on this exercise for ten minutes.

The sim was going to start in another ten minutes. It wasn't officially Admiral Vorkosigan whom he was supposed to be protecting; it wouldn't have been politically expedient to give a name to the principal of this exercise, but amongst themselves the cadets had decided that it was Vorkosigan they wanted to protect. It was, Galeni thought, interesting that they didn't choose the newly-throned Emperor: was it because that would make the stakes too high even for a sim, or because they felt a stronger connection with the former Regent and Admiral?

So Galeni was working through plans of the area, lists of the people involved with their background information and family connections, details of the security procedures already in place. Looking for the mistakes, the ways an assassin could get through, and typing orders into the sim to correct them as quickly as he could. He was determined that in his sim, Vorkosigan would survive. Because Galeni had an advantage none of the other cadets had. He'd been on the other side once. He knew how to think like an assassin. He knew how to think like someone who wanted to kill Vorkosigan.


End file.
